How to beat the bots in Governor of Poker Texas Tycoon?
When there is no one to play with in a certain building, you will be forced to play against bots. If you want to get further in the game, beating bots can become very important, because in the higher buildings you will very often face 1 or 2 computers. The following strategy can be very useful to wipe most of the tables. I am speaking out of experience, because I have emptied tables like this many times and currently got till level 52 with almost 200 million dollars in stock. The aggressive technique: In short Bots will very often go up to 20% of their buy-in before the flop. When you raise on the flop, they'll fold in 90% of the cases. So in short, keep on raising untill they fold. The aggressive technique: More specific Of course, bots will sometimes have a good hand and keep on calling or raising. So you have to become familiair with their playing style to decide whether they're bluffing or indeed have a good hand. The following instructions can be followed regardless your pocket cards. I can however recommend the passive technique when you have pocket AA, KK or something similar. Also note that the more bots you're trying to bluff out, the bigger the chance of one to become lucky, is. Bots will mostly act alike, but of course they have minor differences. This shouldn't be a problem when you use the following technique. Preflop In the preflop-stadium, bots will often raise up to 20% of their buy-in and all you have to do is re-raise them with the standard raising button. That will double their bet and cause them to fold in 66% of the cases. But even if they call there's not much to worry about. They are programmed to behave aggressive in the first phase, but careful in the later stadium. You can also choose to take the initiative to raise them, what will prevent bots to become lucky in a later stadium, because some of them will already fold. So this first stadium means easy money and therefore is mostly quite lucrative. Flop So what happens when you're in the flop-stadium and one bot called? The answer is simple; raise again! Just hit the standard raising-button and they will most likely fold. In 90% of the cases they turn out to have bluffed and their aggressive behavior turns into a very careful playing style. As said, the most likely option for them is to fold, but sometimes they do indeed have a good or (in most cases) lucky hand. Anyway, they will either call you (then you'll have to watch out!) or raise you (if so, they're probably bluffing). If they raise you, the amount will tell you a lot about the probability of bluffing. If the amount they raise you at least doubles your total bet, they're most likely trying to bluff you again. Just raise them again by hitting the standard raise-button and they will in 90% of the cases fold. If the amount is just a bit higher, they might probably have the highest or medium pair. I'm not certain whether bots fold when having the lower pair (because the game doesn't allow anyone to show cards after folding), but I've seen cases where bots went all-in with just a pair of 2's or something similar. Turn and river In the other 10% of the cases, they will either re-raise you again or call. From here it really comes to your skills of seeing through the bluff. My experience is that when they re-raise you again or call after you re-raise them, they have a good hand. This doesn't have to be a problem if you have a good hand aswell, but if you don't, then be very careful. My advise is to stop betting and fold whenever they bet again on the turn. If they don't raise you at the turn, they will most likely raise you or go all-in at the river. Bots almost never go all-in unless they have a good hand or when they're low on chips. The passive technique As bots are programmed to be initially aggressive, they will try to raise you whenever you stay passive. Just call and don't re-raise them if you think you have the ultimate hand. If they stay passive on the flop and turn afterwards (and of course you'll do the same!), try to make the right decision on the river if you're the first to turn. In 50% of the cases they will raise you if you just call, but in the other 50% of the cases they also don't do anything and you'll not get a lot of money out of your pocket AA or whatsoever. On the other hand, if you're the first to turn and decide to raise, they will in 33% of the cases fold, 33% of the cases call and 33% of the cases raise you again. These percentages are of course not exact, but roughly match my experience. Ending As with everything, the ending is very important. I already mentioned that bots will likely go all-in when they're low on chips, so turn your aggressive style into a very careful style whenever a certain bot nears the 'needs chips' stadium. You can use the aggressive technique for quite a long time, but when bots have less chips than twice the big blind, become careful and choose your 'battles' carefully. In the ending stadium, you can still be aggressive, but never re-raise them again because they will always go all-in afterwards (they're in the 'nothing to lose' stadium). If you bluffed them, they will get more money and it will take you longer to beat them. Also always check regularly on every bot how much stack they have, because if you re-raise one bot, another one that is short on chips, may call and get lucky. Some notes This technique only works when you only play against bots. It doesn't work if there are human players involved, because they are unpredictable and don't follow algorhythms like bots do. Also note that the bots get tougher every time you level up and go into a new building. Last but not least I have to say that the programmers make minor changes from time to time. For example: Initially bots would never leave the table, but half november (2013) bots start to leave shortly after they exceeded their buy-in. Good luck! :-)